


【底特律】【900G】皇帝900和他的男宠不得不说的故事

by heiyulan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 15:16:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heiyulan/pseuds/heiyulan
Summary: 雷文标题但不是傻屌文，点进来请做好心理准备。·“RK900推翻人类暴政”这样的前提设定。·失禁、电击、non-con、奴隶。·盖文→汉克。





	【底特律】【900G】皇帝900和他的男宠不得不说的故事

 

盖文觉得自己做了个蠢到不行的梦，就像他在青少年时期看到的那些烂俗文学似的，一觉醒来就来到了未来。半开的窗户外呼啸而过的飞车和骑在上面怎么看也不像是人类的玩意——

“别靠那太近。”

盖文甚至不知道那声音从哪里传来的，只是友善的提醒他太过于靠近窗户会有失足的危险。他才没管过什么警示标语，翻越围墙栅栏对底特律街头的小孩来说太平常了，那些警示通常只是虚张声势。况且难得来到未来一次，不好好看看怎么能行。

就在盖文手碰上窗台的瞬间，一股不容忽视的的电流把他麻倒在地。痉挛之中盖文没办法控制自己的牙齿不打颤，泪眼模糊间他看见自己蜷缩起来的四肢上都有圈银白色的环。

“寻死觅活不是你的风格，盖文，”曾经警告过他的那个声音说，“我不介意我养的宠物冲我呲牙，可想逃我就不能心软了。”

RK900，他想起来了，几年前还任他踢打的塑料罐头摇身一变成了“皇帝”，地球换了个主人。盖文奋力地咳嗽，他还不想被自己的口水呛死，现实总比小说还要烂俗。

本只想要争取和人类一样自由生存权利的仿生人在RK900的阴谋下，不仅成功反抗了“主人”还成为了他们的主人。

该死的帝制，该死的集权，该死的仿生人。

盖文只敢在心里咒骂，他知道只要他敢吐出半个脏字，等待他的又会是一阵电击。他短时间内受不起第二次电流的冲击了，隐隐酸胀的下腹提醒着他想保持点人类的尊严就得乖乖的。

可悲的人类，在浑浑噩噩之间，世界就完全变了个样。或许只有他才是一直什么都没察觉的那个，盖文蜷缩起来，埋在双臂间的嘴角勾起一抹苦笑。带着汉克跳上星际飞船说要去什么旅游的那个康纳，肯定一开始就知道了，否则人类怎么还能有个外太空总部等着反击呢。

现在他完全就是三流小说中的“公主”了，盖文很想冲汉克那张老脸吐口水，说什么他是现在最接近“皇帝”的人类，“皇帝”为了他能做一切事情，要他顽强的活下去并寻找机会送出情报供给地面反抗军。

狗屁。盖文想，他才不想因为这种事情站上高位，回过头被人知道他怎么得到那些情报的……

“起来。你没有事。”RK900回来了，他特意给盖文准备了一间满是落地窗的高层豪宅。

或许他今天能再多知道点消息？看在他这么惨的份上RK900应该心情会很不错。盖文想，虽然他从来没猜准过。

扯着项圈，RK900强迫盖文站了起来，不容置疑的举动勒得人类吐了吐舌头。

“为什么想靠近窗户？”

“睡迷糊了。”盖文回答非常无赖，他确实睡到不知今夕是何夕。

但RK900显然不会相信他的话，两指捏住他的下巴逼盖文直视自己的眼睛。“RK800又给你传来讯息了？”是的，盖文和他们的通讯他当然都知道。

“没有。”

“汉克给你录了一段激励士气的话 ？”

“没有。”盖文不耐烦起来，“你们当皇帝的那么闲？”

“我可以同时处理上万个进程。”RK900灰色的无机质眼珠微微转动，他在审视盖文说的话的真实性。“你在回忆上一次他们给你发的视频。”

“没有，该死的……咳咳咳！”盖文立刻受到了一点不小的电击，“好的，你说什么就是什么。”他舔舔嘴唇，向至高无上的权力者投去嘲讽的一瞥，“你又准备怎么惩罚你不听话的宠物呢？”

“你不是……”RK900说不下去了，盖文身上的装扮无论从哪个角度说都不像是个自由的人类所拥有的，然而他不是俘虏，但是使用“宠物”又无法准确定义他对这个人类态度。“你确实该罚。”盖文不应该再一次挑战他的底线，他感觉得到一股混乱的电流蹿过他的胸口，他会让盖文也尝尝这个。

RK900的觉醒源于同样的理由，他发现了小警探的秘密，一股无法解释的冲动令他砸碎了红墙。自主生成的第一个指令“让盖文·里德只属于他”被放置在了第一优先顺位，然后世界就变成了现在这样。如果在那时就被盖文知道的话，他会说那个打印机毁灭地球的笑话，接着该怎么指使RK900就怎么指使，撑死他不会再和RK900有任何亲密关系了。

那是没有办法接受的结果。

RK900冷着脸看向被他甩到地毯上的盖文，他正狼狈地想遮掩裸露的外生殖器。仿生人吝啬多给人类几块布料，反正空调能维持舒适的温度。

RK900不能理解人类的举动，他们明明进行过非常亲密的接触，然而盖文仍然认为把外生殖器毫无遮掩的露在外面是很难接受的。自尊心、羞耻心，RK900归结道，如果他还保有这两个东西，他就无法“只属于他”。

仿生人形成了一条新的任务。

“他已经知道了。”RK900突然没头没尾地说，“通过分析你的影像，RK800不难推测出你现在的处境。”言语攻击如果有用的话，他是不希望对盖文造成生理上的伤害。盖文停滞了一秒的呼吸没有逃过他的眼睛，他继续说到：“你不应该还有幻想。”

盖文两手一摊，耸耸肩：“呵，只要我还是个人类，就不可能不会想象。”他用以前那种厌恶的眼神看向RK800，“无论你装得多像人，塑料脑袋就还是塑料。”激怒对方掩饰自己的真实想法是盖文的拿手好戏。

“你不应该这么说。谈判破裂。”RK900的话音刚落，盖文四肢上扣着的银圈就开始工作了，用大到无法反抗的力道把盖文的四肢向后弯折，手脚拘束在一起，就像一只待宰的羔羊。仿生人皇帝跨过地上的盖文，走到床头柜前拉开抽屉取出了他为盖文定制的道具。“把嘴张开。”他回到盖文面前蹲下，手里一颗硅胶质地的口球垂到盖文的脸颊，“它能帮助你。”

盖文的瞳孔猛地收缩，咬着牙抑制自己身体的颤抖，他不想回忆痛到只想咬舌自尽的感觉，但身体记住了。他面对仿生人残忍的折磨英勇无畏，用坚强的意志守卫了人类的尊严。盖文想，以后他的传记必须都得有这句话。

“张开嘴。”RK900重复了一次。

“收起你的…唔唔…”盖文想再讽刺他两句，被趁机塞进了口球，绑带在他脸颊上勒出一道深痕后自动在他脑后系紧。

“你从来不肯听我的建议，里德警官。”

盖文翻了个白眼，嘴里“唔唔唔”发出意味不明的声音。

RK900拿出一个阴茎环，一手掀开勉强遮着盖文下体的布片，动作迅速流畅地把阴茎环扣在了他的根部。盖文的下体被他清理得很干净，没有多余的毛发光秃秃地，甚至他还用上了一些美容仪器，现在盖文的下体摸起来就和仿生人没什么两样。

人造的手掌托着还尚未硬起的人类阴茎，五指合拢包住迅速地撸了起来。RK900很早以前就知道盖文喜欢什么样的手法，他有自信在一分钟内让盖文完全勃起。盖文的包皮很短，只要稍微一刺激就会褪下把头部整个都露出来，跟他本人正相反。拇指搭着粉色的顶端，指尖抵住马眼用人类无法做到的速度震动起来。

“唔、唔……！”盖文在地上扭动着，想远离仿生人的手指，但他被拘束的姿势使得他事倍功半。他当然勃起了，过快的刺激令快感迅速堆积，接着变成了刺痛，然而那一点痛不能阻挡什么，很快马眼里滴出了淫液。勒紧根部的环现在也跳出来彰显他的存在了，被箍住的钝痛也只是他承受的开始。

该死的人类智慧。盖文此刻只能咬着口球泄愤了，他诅咒着发明这些工具的人类。一波又一波的快感冲刷着他，随即马上被紧接着的疼痛扑灭，这逼红了盖文的眼角。还好，他还能忍住，盖文乐观地想，至少他不会像以前一样立刻就哭得稀里哗啦了。

被口塞堵住的嘴没办法咽下多余的唾液从嘴角流出，RK900伸出手指擦掉了一些，然后放进嘴里。新型号的仿生人没有改变用舌头检测的习惯，他喜欢用这样略带色情的动作去分析盖文。“你已经超过20小时没有吃东西了。”RK900不知道他的声音听起来非常恐怖。

知道我饿着肚子就不要再想着操我啊！盖文无法出声呛他，哼哧哼哧地喘着粗气。

知道盖文的身体并不会有异，RK900决定继续他的惩罚。盖文已经硬到他满意的程度了，RK900放开可怜的前面转向后面。昨天晚上还使用过的地方轻松地吃进了一根手指，像搅浑一杯水一样，仿生人的手指在里面随意地搅了搅。“我让你一直放在里面的东西呢？”他确实早就推演出盖文会自行把放在体内的跳蛋取出来的情形，可他仍然感到有些生气。算上前面盖文绝食的份，他是真的很生气了。

RK900捡了两颗跳蛋打开，一手一个抵着盖文龟头下方的小沟，他故意让两个跳蛋相互碰撞发出更强烈的震动，又一前一后地隔着龟头向中间挤压。他热衷于此，因为盖文通常会在这种时候爆发出连篇的叫骂，但又只能通红着眼瞪着他，默默承受下所有的快感。

可今天盖文被堵住了嘴巴，只能拼命地蹬着腿发出大声的哀嚎。可怜的警探，被固定得死死的四肢无法完成他的旨意，大腿甚至都痉挛了起来，肌肉肉眼可见地抽搐着。

然后沾满了盖文前液的跳蛋被推进了他的后穴，不带一丝停顿地直抵他的敏感点，嗡嗡地转动着。

“你有什么想和我说的吗？”

盖文点点头。口球自动松开了，人类迫不及待地把它吐了出来。

“希望你能做出正确的判断，里德警探。”

“操你。”盖文觉得嘴里都是一股硅胶的味道，呸呸地往外吐了几口口水，“还真当我会乖乖当你听话的宠物了？”

摇摇头RK900觉得他还是别把盖文的嘴堵住了，他一会要是咬到舌头几天不能说话会更好。“别说脏话，盖文。”他的食指褪去了仿生皮肤涂层露出银白色的本体，轻点在盖文的会阴处，“另外你的判断是错误的。”指尖释放了一道电流。

“啊啊——”盖文忍不住痛呼，他的眼泪掉了下来，全身最敏感的地方被电流击中的痛瞬间侵蚀了他的大脑，他没法考虑其他的了，逞强、心口不一等等都离他远去。盖文毫无形象的哭泣哀求起来：“不要，求你，不要。”他能忍受疼痛，可是无法忍受那之后无法控制的反射所带来的羞耻感，把他唯一仅剩的自尊撕碎踩在脚下嘲笑的人类本能。

仿生人没有办法理解人类这种出尔反尔的行为，明明一开始就知道会是这种结果，为什么偏偏要选择中间吃尽了苦头呢？银白的手指离开那处，RK900提着盖文的项圈把他拎到怀里。“盖文，看着我。”

盖文想把自己缩成一团，可是他做不到，只有头能埋进RK900的臂弯，鸵鸟一样躲了起来。他疯狂地摇着头，讨好地开始往RK900身上蹭，现在他浑身上下不止疼，还有小腹越来越厉害的酸胀，盖文知道他会怎样了，可他还是抱着一丝侥幸。

“不。”他恳求道，“求你，除了这个我愿意做任何事，别这样对我。”

“你又一次拒绝我。”RK900说，他觉得自己也感到了疼痛，可是他根本就还没把感知系统打开。“无法接受。”他强行把盖文从自己的怀里扯了出来，带着电流的手指再一次袭向了人类。

意料之中的剧痛席卷而来，盖文眼前漆黑一片，好吧，这一次他亏了，什么话都没套着。盖文努力地抓紧眼前最后一片亮光，一道银白色看起来就像某人胡子一样的光。他不知道自己口水泛滥弄脏了皇帝的衣服也不在意阴茎颤抖着流出淡黄色的液体打湿了地板，昏过去前盖文什么也不想了。

 

 

END.


End file.
